


[山龟]Amigo

by supengjiu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supengjiu/pseuds/supengjiu
Summary: 后篇。穿越，35岁P回到2005年。
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[山龟]Amigo

糟糕透了。

难得对上行程的空闲时段，三十五岁的山下智久终于能和恋人好好亲热、享受来自小龟的撒娇，结果这份幸福的心情只加载了百分之三十就突然中断——只是突如其来的晕眩，恢复神智时却发现自己正穿着学院制服骑跨在十九岁的龟梨和也身上，双手拢着他的脖颈，几乎要掐下去的力度。  
温热的皮肤和指腹下搏动的动脉，这不是做梦。  
周围的环境是熟悉的公园，他记得这个场景，为了接下来能够顺利搭档进行拍摄，二十岁的他和龟梨和也约到公园里准备推心置腹、然后不知道为什么演变成小孩子打架——再然后呢？明明这件事不止一次在节目上被当做爆料提起，之后的细节却怎么也回想不起来，好像硬生生地被某人擦出了一片空白。打了一架就和好这种情节一直停留在记忆里，时间穿越这种事可是一点痕迹都没有的啊。  
比他更快反应过来的反而是龟梨和也，十九岁的少年自下而上地仰视着他，目光出奇地镇定。  
"……是山P吧，虽然看起来不是我认识的那位。"  
因为处理过多信息宕机的脑袋终于释放了一点空间，山下智久惊醒般松手起身、又伸出手想拉龟梨和也起来。有一瞬间他想到就算有这样的突发事件，龟梨和也会原谅他之前的冲动吗？伸手的动作猛然滞住，他犹豫着要不要再擅自和龟梨和也身体接触。成为大人以后完全没有顾虑过的事突然在这时变得诚惶诚恐，龟梨和也倒是直接握了上去，说山P不要发呆了、拉我一把。  
被年少的自己贴上「独狼」标签的龟梨和也，有时候温柔得过分。

离开公园的时候天有点黑了，两个人各怀心事，大多数时间都在沉默。先开口的人还是龟梨和也，就算相隔了十五年的时空，小龟好像还是能读懂山P的沉默，选择做那个话多的人。  
"有点饿了，山P要一起吃晚饭吗？"  
山下智久点了点头。长大后的龟梨和也曾经问过他，如果可以穿越到过去最想回到哪个时间点，当时他并没有来得及给出答案。经纪人的行程通知匆匆打断了他准备说出口的话，龟梨和也笑着把他推向经纪人，说以后有机会再回答我吧。  
现在就是那个机会，他想回到二十岁的那天，亲口告诉龟梨和也自己并不讨厌他。

龟梨和也没有去自己熟悉的店，现在的山下智久还是不要被人注目比较好。于是选择权交给了山下智久，后者带着他走进了一家盖浇饭店，熟练地点了鸡肝盖浇饭，加了很多葱丝。  
晚饭时间的人很多，山下智久和龟梨和也坐在最里面的一桌，没有人注意到他们。两个人像是在远离世界的一角独处，偏偏因为想要说的话太多，一时间反而不知道该从哪说起。  
"……我其实没有讨厌山P。"  
龟梨和也反握着筷子，开合的筷尾一下一下地碰着。其实说出来也不会改变现状，三十五岁的山P按照科幻故事的套路迟早要回到自己的时空，将来需要面对和共事的人还是二十岁的山P。只是没头没尾地、突然就想将这句话说出口。  
"我知道的，是我太任性了。……之后可能还需要你多多包涵，真的很抱歉。"  
为二十岁的自己道歉并不是难堪的事，山下智久愿意坦然地面对自己所有精彩或者糟糕的过去，包括他期望又一直觉得不可能实现的、向十九岁的龟梨和也袒露心声。  
"——那么、未来的山P也不讨厌我吧？"  
尚是少年的龟梨和也抬起头，认真地看着山下智久。他知道答案，但更想听山下智久本人说出这点。比起迂回暗示更喜欢主动出击，龟梨和也就是这样的人，像他打棒球时一样凌厉又倔强。

"不讨厌，甚至可以说、我非常喜欢小龟。"  
山下智久同样认真地与龟梨和也对视。作为亲友时的喜欢、作为对手时的好感、作为恋人时的爱意……现有的语言根本无法描述他有多喜欢龟梨和也，任何关系都不足以界定龟梨和也在他心目中的重要地位，他就是这样喜欢着面前的这个人，十三岁也好三十五岁也好、想和他一直走下去。  
"小龟一直很努力，拥有无法挫折的韧性啊。"  
"总是事无巨细地照顾着别人，也很有领导风范。"  
"无论做什么都会拼尽全力，是现在的我还没有完全意识到的专业精神。"  
"将来可能会承受很多，不要一个人扛着。如果支撑不下去的话，就来找我吧。"  
……  
强烈的表达欲让真心话像决堤的洪水一样倾泻而出，等到山下智久终于说完时，龟梨和也正含着勺子对他笑，唇角还有盖浇饭的酱汁。  
"原来山P这么喜欢我吗？我很高兴，真的。"  
山下智久鬼使神差地用拇指抹掉了他唇角的酱汁，自然而然地含进嘴里尝了一下，直到发现龟梨和也正在震惊地看着他时才反应过来哪里不妥。  
"对不起，我……"  
糟了，一不留神就把恋人之间相处的习惯放出来了。山下智久摸着鼻尖一时语塞，根本不知道要怎么解释才好，这时候说未来的他们是恋人绝对不合适吧。  
但龟梨和也的反应完全超出了他的想象。  
"山P居然是这种类型吗？看来我还不够了解啊、意外的是我的菜呢。"  
"……"  
三十五岁的山下智久，即便穿越回十五年前也没能逃开被小恶魔调侃的命运。

吃饱喝足的两个人选择散步消食，目的地是龟梨家。街道上的人意外地不多，偶尔会有龟梨和也认识的人打招呼，问旁边这位是前辈吗、和山下君长得有点像啊，山下智久就会笑着对他点点头，然后若无其事地继续往前走。  
一路上两个人都没有再说什么，现在不需要特地提起什么话题，山下智久明白今天过后二十岁的自己哪怕没有这段插曲的记忆，也绝对不会再单方面地对龟梨和也生气。  
……二十岁的自己现在又在哪里呢？  
无法解答的事情索性不想。龟梨和也走在前面，身形瘦削却步伐坚定；山下智久隔着两步跟在后面，像是追逐着龟梨和也的影子。他还能想起十五年前的这天自己站在龟梨家的门前，仰头看着龟梨和也朝他挥手，那一刻就在心中决定要和这个人一直走到未来。——大约很快就要回去了，然后二十岁的自己被剪掉这段记忆，命运的齿轮会再次转动。

"我到家了哦，山P。"  
龟梨和也停下脚步，转身面对山下智久。  
"就在这里分别吧。"山下智久说，"大概、再过一会儿我就会回去了。"  
有点莫名的失落、龟梨和也突然觉得心里好像空了一点，山下智久伸手摸了摸他的头。  
"和我一起走下去吧，只看着现在就足够了。"

「只看着现在。」

回到家的龟梨和也像突然感知到什么似的，在妈妈温柔叮嘱中噔噔噔地冲上二楼，扒在窗边往大门的方向看去——

二十岁的山下智久正站在门口，在他的呼喊声中抬头，眼里有蓦然亮起的喜悦。

但回到2020年的山下智久并没有二十岁的自己那么高兴。  
坐在餐桌前面对着三十四岁的龟梨和也，他明明记得原先没有在小龟的脖子上留下吻痕，化妆师遮瑕很麻烦、向化妆师解释也很麻烦，他一向不会做让龟梨和也为难的事情。  
"Kame，这个是……"  
山下智久的目光停留在龟梨和也的脖颈上，一片淤红的印记看着实在碍眼。心里大概猜到了怎么回事还是不爽，就算理论上是自己做的事也有种恋人被抢的愤怒，他现在恨不得揪着二十岁的自己打屁股。  
"是P做的哦，二十岁的P很厉害啊——"龟梨和也看出他的愤怒反而托着脸颊笑眯眯地说，"我当时都没想到呢！居然没有停下来、反而一言不发地拉着我做了好几次……完全没看出来啊，以前的P是这样的人。"  
不知道该继续生气还是该羞愧得钻进地里，独占欲最终拔得头筹，山下智久猛地起身把龟梨和也按在椅背上，咬牙切齿地问究竟是三十五岁的他厉害还是二十岁的他更强。  
"论冲劲还是二十岁的P更厉害吧？完全不给我挣扎的机会呢，翻来覆去地只管往下做……到现在还全身酸痛啊。"  
还在笑、这人居然还在笑——

"那么今天就好好体会一下吧，三十五岁的成年人到底厉害在哪里。"

山下智久说出这句话的时候，龟梨和也觉得自己的腰可能还会更痛。


End file.
